


Art: Echoes In Our Minds

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sense8 (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Las Vegas stripper with a heart of gold, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Blind Character, Bruce Banner needs like a hundred hugs minimum, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky did not want to end up in this hotel room, Bucky just wanted to get home from school to play Mortal Kombat, Character Study, Cinnamon Roll Clint Barton, Gen, Kid Bucky Barnes, Loki Does What He Wants, Misunderstood genius seeking same, Please take me out, Steve Rogers emotes all over the place, Steve Rogers gets emotions all over EVERYBODY it's a mess, Steve Rogers has something in his eye, T'Challa is judging you, The Asset also Needs a Hug, The red-headed superglue holding this cluster together, Tony Stark Has A Heart, You won't like him when he's angry, but it's at your own risk, i'm not crying you're crying, it's a brainbleached assassin, long live the king, the date way or the murder way I don't mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Art for Echoes In Our Minds - the Sense8 fusion you did not know you needed like air, by Nonymos and Cristinuke





	1. One Hel of a Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts), [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Echoes In Our Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238624) by [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke), [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> Hey hey Nony and Cris, YOU DID IT!! Thank you for bringing me along on this awesome fusion ride, it's been amazing. ILU ♥ ♥ ♥  
> thank you to JustGot1, altocello and amphigoury for lending beta eyes through this series, you're aces!

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/158346833729/one-hel-of-a-headache-for-echoes-in-our-minds-by) **


	2. He Was Almost Certain His Name Was James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asset on a mission, for Chapter 2 of Echoes In Our Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to happen. I've been using this website for years and I finally managed to delete a chapter by mistake. Sorry for spamming anyone who clicked earlier /o\

 

 

 **[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/158623007644/he-was-almost-certain-his-name-was-james-for) **  


	3. There Was Nothing He Wanted More Than To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Majesty, King T'Challa, for Chapter 3 of Echoes In Our Minds

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/158886240104/there-was-nothing-he-wanted-more-than-to-fight-for) **


	4. A Man Who Has Everything, And Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark's epiphany, for Chapter 4 of Echoes In Our Minds

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/159147075259/a-man-who-has-everything-and-nothing-for-echoes) **


	5. You Might Be The Best Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Banner's playtime is over, for Chapter 5 of Echoes In Our Minds

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/159411085799/you-might-be-the-best-of-us-for-echoes-in-our) **


	6. Honestly Too Tired For This Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton, too good for this world, too pure, for Chapter 6 of Echoes In Our Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to justgot1 and CAP RBB chat for helping me not die on the hill of photoshopping glitter all over Clint's face ♥ ♥ ♥

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/159672543929/honestly-too-tired-for-this-shit-for-echoes-in-our) **


	7. He’d Wanted To Die Knowing His Own Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M I S S I N G - James Buchanan Barnes, last seen Coney Island 03/10/1989, for Chapter 6 of Echoes In Our Minds

 

  

  

and look! For maximum cry, here is what ♥Nonymos♥ made:

brb sobbing forever

 

**[♥kid Bucky♥ on TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/159675868689/m-i-s-s-i-n-g-james-buchanan-barnes-last-seen) **


	8. Her Hair A Brighter Red Than The Blood On The Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanova and Just Russian Princess Things, for Chapter 7 of Echoes In Our Minds

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/159934686659/her-hair-a-brighter-red-than-the-blood-on-the) **


	9. All This Time, He’d Been Missing Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Rogers, just doing his job, for Chapter 8 of Echoes In Our Minds

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/160188023754/all-this-time-hed-been-missing-pieces-for-echoes) **


	10. So Much More Than The Sum Of Their Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ∞, for Chapter 8 of Echoes In Our Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to RenneMichaels for the art and typography beta for the titled art embedded in the story chapter ♥

 

 

_They don’t know who they are. But they know what they are not. Steve is not perfect and James is not broken and Clint is not trash and Tony is not irredeemable and T’Challa is not unfeeling and Bruce is not a waste of space and Loki is not even evil and Natasha is not even a monster. Neither of them is any of these things, because they are so endlessly complex, so much more than the sum of all their parts_

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/160264621874/so-much-more-than-the-sum-of-all-their-parts-the) **

**Author's Note:**

> All art crossposted to Tumblr in the [Echoes In Our Minds](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/tagged/Echoes-In-Our-Minds) art tag


End file.
